halofandomcom-20200222-history
Grifball
"In 2554, the Red Army introduced Grifball to the world. By 2557, all other sports had been abandoned." Grifball is a new community created game-type made by Burnie Burns of Rooster Teeth. The game is played as an assault variant, on a customized version of the Foundry map using Forge. Players are given infinite usage of the Gravity Hammer and Energy Sword as a means to attack and defend the other players in the game as they help their ball carrier plant the bomb in the opposing team's goal. While the arena lacks any obstacles, the game becomes extremely intense and strategic as the game relies heavily on teamwork. The arena lacks any sort of cover or obstacles, and is played like a Rooster Teeth-inspired game of Rugby. The game often results in players getting several multi-kills up to Killionaires and occasionally an Extermination (usually due to exploding bombs). On March 6th, it has been included in a special unranked "Double EXP" hopper in Halo 3 matchmaking. There is no set rotation for Grifball, although it has appeared again afterwards. From 5/15/2008 to 5/19, Grifball was in the Double EXP weekend hopper. The origin of Grifball can be traced back to an interview with its creator: "In Season 4 of Red vs Blue, Sarge is taking pot-shots with a Sniper Rifle at his orange soldier Grif, whom he hates. He’s having a great time and blurts out 'This is the best game since Grifball!' That was written about three years ago and we always wondered what kind of game Grifball would have been. That’s why the ball carrier turns orange – everyone in the game is constantly trying to hammer-smash Grif and even if he scores, he explodes. Either way, Sarge wins." There have been two documented occasions (Grifball Week 2 Highlights and British Summer league highlights week 3) when the ball-carrier (A.K.A. Grif) did NOT die after scoring. In the first case, he dropped the bomb and rode the hammer wave away from the explosion to safety. When the video ends, Sarge is heard crying in the background, "I'm so sad, I don't think I can go on. End it now, end it now." The second time this happened, someone managed to score then an opponent propelled him out of the way of the explosion in an attempt to kill the Grif. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I2m5fYEAHYE Rules Grifball is a simple game, akin to modern-day rugby. Two teams of 3-4 players square off in a simple arena in which each team has a goal. The object is to take the ball in the middle of the court and put it in the other team’s goal. 1. Scoring a goal earns one point and ends the round. 2. Each match consists of five rounds. The team with at least three points at the end of five rounds wins the match. 3. Each player has a gravity hammer and an energy sword (secondary). The player has infinite ammo of both weapons. 4. Damage is set to 200% with player health set to 10%. One direct hit will kill a player. 5. Dead players respawn in three seconds at their own goal. 6. The ball carrier has a 2x Overshield, 150% speed, 150% damage resistance after a period of time in which these charge up, and turns orange, like Grif. 7. Friendly players can hurt each other. Making use of the radar encouraged. 8. In the unlikely event that a player finds themselves thrown outside of the arena (beyond the wall), teleporters situated beyond the playing field have been provided. These teleporters will drop you outside the map, killing you instantly. You will respawn back at your goal. Player is not suspended when a player goes out of bounds. It is the player's duty to return to play. 9. If a ball carrier goes out of bounds, they must return to play within 30 seconds (judged by time on Save Film) or they forfeit the entire match. If they leave the ball beyond the wall, it will reset within 30 seconds. Play is not suspended while the ball or ball carrier is out of bounds. There have also been some variants of small rule changes for change of game play for the Double EXP Weekend, here are some examples: 1. The bomb carrier is only 125% more resistant, and 125% faster. 2. The bomb carrier is gold, not orange, resulting in the ball carrier becoming Grif's Sister. 3. The bomb carrier only has 1x overshield, but has a faster recharge. Tips & Tactics Table on weapon tactics (The normal writing is what you are holding, the bold writing is what your opponent has). When holding the Gravity Hammer, if you wish to head towards the enemies spawn area, face the wall behind where you spawn and repeatedly slam the hammer down and jump whilst facing the floor while moving backwards. This is an excellent way to speed toward the bomb, or enemies bomb drop; however, it leaves you exposed to an enemies attack. When using the sword against the Gravity Hammer (though not recommended) wait for them to swing and while their hammer is still down, get close and lunge. This takes some practice, but it is an effective way of racking up kills with the sword. Don't stick together; the enemies will just get a triple kill with one hit or two. Spread out and take every direction so it's one on one. Protect your bomb drop area, don't let the enemy rush and drop the bomb, keep them at a long distance. You do not need the full nine (five in matchmaking), just attempt to get five (three in matchmaking) scores. If you have the ball and full over shields, you can "wave ride" as it is commonly called by jumping over a player, on the other team or yours, and at the cost of your shield you can be flung across the map. Sometimes you will just be propelled upwards but, using this tactic you can go from your side of the field to the goal. It is possible to wave ride multiple times if you are in the air long enough to let your shields recharge. Using the sword against the ball carrier can be more useful than the hammer because of having no possible way of wave riding You don't need to wait for the reticle to turn red to swing in Grifball. Swinging just before it turns red will still get you a kill because of the lack of shields when not holding the ball. At the beginning of a round, don't rush the bomb with everyone else on your team. Instead, stay off to the side of the bomb. That way, you can grab the bomb almost unchallenged after most people are dead after the opening rush, or run to their spawn area as they spawn. *When starting out let every one run forward and kill each other. You can then pick up the ball and run it in. *If you’re feeling lucky try a couple or twists or sharp turns to trick the other team. *If you can get the ball in the first few seconds run the ball in straight. By the time you plant the bomb some people will be just respawning. *A recent technique that appeared in the Grifball Tournament was known as "wall jumping". In which the ball carrier( also known as Grif) would jump on the small ledge behind the goal before scoring in order to evade pursuers. Halo 2 You can play a version of Grifball on Halo 2 by creating a game variant. You create one under Assault, but unfortunately the ball carrier doesn't turn into Grif and there is a minimum 5-second arming time. Trivia *Grifball is probably the easiest game-type to earn the Killionaire medal. *The Original name Grifball was going to be Rugby but was later changed when Gavino Free thought the original title was weak. Downloads Grifball Downloads References *Grifball announcements on Rooster Teeth's homepage *Rooster Teeth's Grifball thread *Grifball Official Site Category:Halo 3 Category:Multiplayer Category:Halo 3 other playlists External Links Related Pages *Double EXP Weekend